German Published Patent Application No. 29 26 490 refers to a mounting device for mounting a fuel injector on an intake manifold, where a mounting element axially attaches the fuel injector to the fuel distribution line or to a plug nipple. The mounting element is designed as a U-shaped securing clamp having two legs which are elastic in the radial direction. In the assembled state, the securing clamp engages corresponding recesses of the plug nipple and is snappable in a recess in a connection fitting of the fuel injector, the recess being designed as a ring groove. The axial clearance between the recesses and the securing clamp, as well as between the ring groove and the securing clamp, should be kept small in order to achieve accurate attachment of the fuel injector without stresses on the gasket.
A disadvantage of the mounting device referred to in German Published Patent Application No. 29 26 490 C2 is the fact that hold-down forces may only be transferred to a limited extent. In particular, it is not possible to produce a relatively uniform hold-down force along a certain axial length in order to compensate positional tolerances. German Published Patent Application No. 29 26 490 C2 only relates to an intake manifold injection system, thus offering no solution on how positional tolerances in high pressure fuel distribution lines may be compensated.